Chapter 305
|image = Ch305.png |Release Date = 26 November 2013 |Chapter = 305 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 304 |Next Chapter = Chapter 306}}The chapter starts with a conversation between the 5th Elder and another Werewolf called Kentas. Kentas is drenched in the thought that they are superior to human beings. He mentions the long wait, which has already lasted several hundred years and that Werewolves did not need to consider the powers of humans or the Nobles. However, the 5th Elder reminds him that this isn't an age of pure power domination; hence the strong cannot force the weak by threatening destruction otherwise. She also reminds him that they are acting under the 2nd Elder, the Lord of Werewolves. Until he orders, they cannot march to war. The next scene shows Ignes Kravei and the 9th Elder, highly amused and surprised at the results they have achieved after carrying out baseline tests on Rael, Regis and Seira. They believe that these three can be experimented on to create Anti-Clan Leaders Weapons far more powerful than those already in existence. They also express their joy at being able to experiment without such pressure and limited resources. The 9th Elder then leaves the room to visit the 4th Elder and Ignes ponders what to do next, focusing on Regis. She thinks of making him into a weapon (since they're short of Anti-Clan Leader Weapons) while the other two can be left to be experimented on. Then Rajak, Frankenstein and Rai are shown. Rajak says that he can still sense Rael's presence somewhere nearby although he says that his 'signs' were cut of there. Frankenstein guesses that there must be a facility in the inner parts of the island and Rajak leaves them to look for the entrance. Then Frankenstein, worried about his master's declining health, offers to lead the line as he is well aware of any devices installed around the island to protect itself against intruders. Rajak, whilst traveling extremely fast through the forest, senses a powerful presence and diverts. At the same time Kentas is also running at a fast speed, having detected that there were seemingly no more protection/detection devices outside the base of the island. He also notices someone running near him and stops to perform a powerful strike by swinging his arm with his claws out. As the dust clears, Rajak is seen alert and both stare at each other, examining one another. Kentas is forced into battle as he realizes that Rajak is a noble and he can not leave the scene alive after having seen him. Meanwhile, The 5th Elder has been talking to Roctis, who is rather surprised by her visit as she did not notify him earlier. The 5th Elder starts scrutinizing Roctis, about the breaking of a promise made between all the Elders (to remain calm). Roctis does not understand why the 5th Elder felt the need to come to rebuke him, but she says that she was chosen to come in a secret meeting between the Elders. Then the 9th Elder enters the room and claims that this has never happened before - a meeting was called without the presence of two elders (he and Roctis). The 5th Elder states that the havoc caused by Ignes (without the permission of the Union) has also never occurred in the past. She then says that an ounce of blame goes to the 9th Elder, for not reporting to the Union of the existence of the anti-clan leaders weapons. However, the 9th Elder suggests that it would have been impossible to conduct a successful experiment if he was given only one sample to work on; hence, they had created Anti-Clan Leader Weapons as test objects before ultimately creating the 8th Elder. The 5th Elder immediately dismisses the idea and advises the two Elders that they remain silent and cooperate with the investigation she has to conduct after receiving orders from the Union. Roctis and the 9th Elder complain that a personal investigation on Elders cannot be conducted even if it is the will of the Union, but the 5th Elder says that this case is an exception. The 9th Elder then claims to be misunderstood and innocent about the cases of the anti-clan leaders weapons, whilst accepting that he may have to take sanctions from the Union. The 5th Elder tells him to stop playing with words and get on with the tasks given by the Union. Just then, an explosion is heard and the 5th Elder immediately suspects Kentas to be the cause. The 9th Elder checks on the screen but nothing is shown but a cloud of smoke. The 9th Elder suggests that this will need to be checked personally by himself, as he is worried that it may be the nobles who have come to rescue Seira and team and that if 5th Elder decides to take control, he may lose all his experiment samples. The 5th Elder regrets allowing Kentas to wonder off, as he clearly disobeyed her command to remain calm. The 9th Elder tells Roctis that he will go and find out. Frankenstein and Rai are seen on the top of a cliff and Frankenstein works out that it may be impossible to sneak in quietly. Rai then suggests that it may be a better strategy to split rather than stay as a pair but Frankenstein hesitates to give a definite answer. However Rai reminds him that the children (Rael, Regis, Seira) are in danger and Frankenstein is forced into giving in. Rai leaves the scene swiftly and Frankenstein is enraged that his master may be required to use his strength. Frankenstein decides that he must end this all as soon as possible before his master is required to use his strength. He turns to see the 9th Elder walking towards him expressing joy at seeing another potential experiment sample. The 9th Elder mentions that the past couple of days have been a delight for him due to frequent visits of samples like him. Then the 9th Elder ponders what type of experiment sample Frankenstein would make and Frankenstein giggles and bursts out laughing. He accuses his ears for not hearing properly and then puts on a devilish face, asking the 9th Elder, "You want to use ME as an experiment?!?" Category:Chapters